And So You
by Sister of Gallifrey
Summary: Every day you think he'll open that door and run into your arms, kissing you until you can't stand. But he doesn't. He doesn't ever.


You could see his shining green eyes before you even opened your eyes. He smiled at you. White teeth showing. You studied his short, messy, black hair and imagined pulling your fingers through it. But you didn't. You wanted to just stay like that and watch him watch you.

You bit your lip, pushing back the laugh of happiness trying to break free. And you can see him do the same thing.

You watch his chest rise and fall as he's breathing and you wonder if you've ever seen anything that beautiful.

You think about the night before. How it seemed like you two were the only ones on the Earth. How it felt like the time itself had stopped.

And you remember his light fingers caressing every part of your body. And you can almost feel how his lips had moved against yours demandingly and lustfully.

He asks you what you're thinking about and you tell him the truth. You tell him that the previous night was one of the best in your life.

He smiles at you and crawl closer. You feel his arm round your waist and his breath against your skin. He whispers that he loves you against your neck. You shiver, because he's never told you that before. And you know that you feel the same way. So you tell him. With a certain voice you say the four words and feel how you tremble. _I love you too._

You feel his smile against your skin and a few seconds later you see his loving eyes stare right at you again. And you know. You know that he's the one. He's the one you would run into a burning building to save. He's the one you would walk through fire to find. He's the one you want to live and die with. So you kiss him. Not fast and desperate like the previous night but slowly and passionate. The taste of his mouth is like a drug to you of which you can't get enough. Your lips move against each other as if they were only created to do so. He grips hold of the back of your head and strokes your hair while your own hands explore his back. And you don't want to separate. Not even when you're about to suffocate.

But in the end he's the one to break loose. He smiles his beautiful big smile at you again and you melt.

You realize that you want your whole life to be like this. You don't care about the world outside those bedroom doors. You just want to stay here with him forever. But you know that isn't an option, you both have jobs you have to attend to. And so you shouldn't be sad when he tells you that he has to leave.

You ask for how long and the answer is several months. You ask when he deploys. Suddenly you wished you had taken that one step and kissed him a lot sooner. To only have one night with your love before he leaves to fight a war a crazed man started just isn't fair. You tell him this and he laughs. He pushes you down to the bed playfully and he kisses you. He kisses you with all of his heart and you have suddenly forgotten all about his job. At least until he stands there in his uniform, waiting for the cab.

He asks you to hand him his mask that you're holding. You look at it and see a skull grinning back at you. You ask him why he's wearing that scary thing. He smiles at you and close the distance between you two. You feel secure in his arms. You feel loved.

He tells you that he wears it so that no one will know what he looks like. You don't understand. He says that his face only belongs to you and you can't help but smile at that.

He bends down and kiss you goodbye when the cab arrived outside. He tells you one last time that he loves you before his arms slip away from your waist and he picks up his duffel bag. With crying eyes you tell him that you love him too.

And so you watch him leave. With tears in your eyes you see the man you love leave to serve another country. A country with stars and stripes.

And you wait. Months pass and you wait for your Lieutenant to return. While you're watching USA burn on the News you hope _he _is as far away from there as possible.

Every day you think he'll open the door and run into your arms, kissing you until you can't stand. But he doesn't. He doesn't ever.

And so you wait. Years pass by and you watch how the world once again sees peace. But still he doesn't return.

The door remains closed and your heart grows to stone as you're starting to realize that he never will come back. The world keeps living and breathing around you but you don't want to. Because you still remember his green shining eyes, that messy black hair and his smiling mouth with those white teeth. You still can feel his light fingers caressing every part of your body and you still remember how he tasted. You still remember his voice as he whispered that he loved you. And you still remembered that you came to realize that you wanted to live and die with him.

So you walk into the kitchen and open the top drawer. You don't even feel the pain as the knife cuts through skin, muscles and blood vessels. And you fall to the ground with a smile on your face. Because on the bottom of your eye lids you can see him stare back at you.

* * *

**A/N So what did you think? Please leave a review, even if you didn't like it at all! I mean it only takes a few seconds and it really means a lot to me! Pleasee! :)**

**Sorry for bad English.**


End file.
